Whistles are known in the art and are used for a variety of purposes. For example, whistles have been used in sporting events for years. Other types of whistles have also been used, for example to train animals. Examples of various whistles include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,186 and 4,821,670.
Mouthpieces are also well known in the art. For example, certain mouthpieces have been worn by athletes to protect against injury. Other mouthpieces are worn by people in a more casual manner. Still others wear mouthpieces that are referred to as grills.
The present disclosure relates to a mouthpiece or grill that is also capable of producing a whistling sound. Such a whistle mouthpiece is simple to manufacture and assemble and is preferably made of a suitable material for insertion into a mouth of someone or something.